Wedding of the She-son
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Who's that new face? And why is Shezow oddly smitten by him. It's probably the pre-wedding jitters. Wait what?
1. Who's this clown?

_This is my first attempt at a Shezow Fanfiction so just give me some credit and cut me some slack. It might not be good but hey a story is a story._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shezow drove through Megadale responding to an robbery at the Megadale's First National Bank.

"Another robbery?" Shezow groaned. "This is the 5th one this month."

"I know they're villains but for once this robbery actually makes sense." Maz said wearing his black mask and blue cape not bothering to make up a hero persona this time.

"How so?"

"Remember when Candy Rapper stole some honey from the grocery store?"

"Yeah...Wonder why he did that."

"He said he wanted to party with the honeys." Maz rolled his eyes. "No pun intended."

"I can understand him kidnapping women for that but, that's is just she-diculious...even for him." Shezow blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Or when Spit bubble stole balloons?" He added.

"Those were balloons?" She asked.

"He was making water balloons."

"I thought those were something different."

"They were balloons. I think. He just drooled all over them. It looked like those things that my dad has in his room. Which kinda explains why I don't have a younger sibling." Maz finished.

"O...k...That, I did not need to know."

"Or last week when Tara got those weird paper things with the strings?"

"What does that wack job need with those things?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Ugh. I agree."

"Doesn't Kelly use those things every month?" Maz wondered.

"Never ask that question again." Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "What was that?"

"Look out!" Maz screamed pointing at a balloon flying towards them hissing purple gas. "It's a balloon Maz." The balloon began falling towards the sheicle.

Shezow swerved the sheicle avoiding it. "Woah. That's new." She said. Soon more whistling could be heard. "Dude why are you whistling?"

"That's not me Shezow. Incoming!" Maz pointed the huge brigade of colorful balloons were flying through the air hissing the same purple gas. Each pop had a cackling laugh.

Shezow continued to swerve avoiding every single one. The last balloon blew up as she continued driving.

"What the heck are these things?"

"I don't know. But these things don't looks like regular balloons. I wouldn't breath that stuff in if I was you."

"Guy!" Kelly shouted on the screen. "Why haven't you stopped the bank robber yet?"

"Jeez sorry if I'm running late Kelly. I'm trying not to get me and Maz smashed with deadly balloons flying through the air."

"Oh haha very funny." She sarcastically said. "You better hurry because this villain's new and he seems pretty dangerous."

"Ok thanks for the heads up. Sheila can you look at the banks security camera and see who this guy is?"

"Un momento por favor." She said. "What does that mean?" Maz asked

"One moment please." There was soft elevator music playing.

"Huh catchy." Shezow said. "Oh dear."

"What is it Sheila?" Kelly asked. "It's the Jokester"

_**(A/N** I know you're wondering will Batman be in this? Sadly no but the way this story will progress I wanted someone funny conniving and twisted. And NO the answer isn't Shezap it's this clown himself The Joker. But he's gonna be at least Guy's age so just heads up about that. And think of him as Joker and Harley Quinn's supposed love child.**)**_

"The who?" Shezow asked confused. "The Jokester. He was once a simple boy living in a small city but went through psychological damage in his childhood. Causing him to loose his mind and turn to a life if crime."

Guy, Maz, and Kelly shouted when a picture of him appeared on the screen.

A mugshot was of a kid around Guy's age appeared on the screen with white face paint and red messy lips that looked like blood stains in a twisted and creepy smile, green messy hair and pale blue eyes.

"But who would name themselves The Jokester?" Maz asked.

"He named himself that for his twisted spence of humor. And be careful. He's cunning, manipulative, and extremely dangerous."

"Well, so am I. You just wait Jokester." The duo arrived at the bank to see hostages inside.

Shezow and Maz stood by the front door to see this Jokester for themselfs.

They both heard menicial cackling coming from inside. "Give me all your money sweet cheeks!"

"H-Here just take it. Can we please go?" The woman teller gave him the money but he tied her up with red ribbon.

"And miss all the fun? AHAHAHA! I got a special treat for you all that you'll die for!" He said taking out a joker card and flinging it to the safe in the back. The card beeped rapidly before it blew the vault opened.

"AHAHAHA! And to think you all wanted to leave? We're just getting to the best part!"

"Stop right there Jokester !" He turned around and saw Shezow standing at the entrance with her hands on her hips in a heroic fashion.

"Who's this clown?" He asked. "Clown? Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Why yes. I do look good if I do say so myself."

"Jeez you're really annoying you know that?"

"Aww, you look like you could use a smile on that face. Here catch!" A balloon was throw at her and saw the purple gas in it.

"Uh oh." Shezow dodged the balloon. "Here have some more!" More balloons were launched towards her as she continued to jump out of it's path.

Maz crawled to try to get the hostages out of there. "Psst. I'm gonna get you guys out of here..." He tried to untie all the hostages but was caught himself.

"Nice trick kid. But you'll have to do better than that to get past me."

"Maz! Laser lipstick!" She unleashed her pink laser and but was knocked back when he threw a whip cream pie in her face.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" She said as she wiped the cream off her face but saw him gone.

"Where did he go?" She looked both ways and saw him gone. And a bright red balloon was standing alone in the middle of the bank. It popped Releasing the purple gas around the area.

Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably. Including Maz and Shezow.

"Why are we l-laughing...Hahahahahahaha...!" Maz laughed loudly as did all the hostages.

"Ending a party is a darn shame but I hope you like my little present I left for you." Jokester was nowhere to be found but his ominous voice was in the air.

A jack in the box was playing 'Pop goes the Weasel' in slow motion as the handle was slowly turning with a clock quickly counting down from 30 seconds.

"Ahaha! I can't stop laughing! Hahahahahahahaha!" Shezow laughed harder as she breathed in more of the gas holding her stomach.

"Shezow you got to...hahahahah! Stop the bomb! Hahahaha!" A hostage said. "I'm working on it." Shezow made her way to the box and tried to rip the wires out of it but it seemed to only make the clock go faster.

"That...hahaha...can't be...haha...good!" Shezow was interrupted when a mysterious figure came into the building, grabbing the toy and broken a hole in the roof releasing the gas out of the bank.

The toy was chucked high into the air. Until...3...2...1...'Pop goes the weasel!' A loud explosion was seen and there was colors of red, green, blue, and orange We're lighting up the sky like the 4th of July.

Everyone was coming to from their massive laugh attack. Shezow coughed and was able to breath again.

"What the heck was that?" She asked herself as she caught her breath.


	2. A proposal she can't say no to

_This is my first attempt at a Shezow Fanfiction so just give me some credit and cut me some slack. It might not be good but hey a story is a story._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shezow released all the hostages and the all safely exited the building.

"You alright dude?" Shezow asked as she helped Maz to his feet. "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy from the lack of air but I'm fine."

"Who was that?" Shezow asked. Kelly came on her bike. "There you guys are! Are you both alright?"

"We're fine." Shezow said. "Good. Now...How could you loose him?" She shouted. "Thanks for your concern Kells."

"What happened?"

"We we're fighting the Jokester and then he planted this bomb full of laughing gas. But someone came it and the bomb was gone."

"Who got rid of the bomb?"

"I don't know. We couldn't stop laughing...or breath." Maz answered. "It could have been anyon...oh wow!" She said with a swoon like expression.

Maz and Shezow looked at each other. "Kelly? Kelly! Yoo hoo! Earth to Kells..." Shezow waved her hand in her face.

"Kelly, I just burned you textbooks again!" Maz said. Nothing. "What's wrong with your sister?" Maz said.

A rose was thrown in front of Shezow landing at her foot making Maz and Shezow flinch. "Where did this come from?" Kelly moved Shezow's head causing her to look at a mysterious figure on top of a building with his cape blowing in the breeze.

"The Masked Crusator...haaaaa..." She swooned as did many women around them.

"The masked who?" Shezow asked.

"The Masked Crusator. He's the most handsome, smart, handsome, cunning, handsome Crime fighter ever. Did I also mention that he was handsome?"

"Yeah. Like three times." Maz said.

"So what? I am too. Handsome, smart, and cunning." Shezow said putting her hands on her hips.

"Says the guy who wears a skirt." Kelly said snapping out of her trance.

The caped hero jumped from the high tower and landed in front of the trio.

"My darling Shezow. It is wonderful to meet you again after long last." He said with his smooth hispanic accent. His took Shezow's hand and kissed it.

Guy blushed and giggled. "Nice to meet you too."

"My darling Shezow, my heart has been repaired since our painful separation. All I ask is for you to forgive me."

"Uh...sure..yeah...I'll forgive you." She awkwardly said.

"Can you explain who that clown was earlier?"

"Jes. My mortal enemy The Jokster. He has a history of trying to play his deadly so called trick on innocent civilians. He went over the edge when he set up that bomb in my hometown. I was too late to save my lovely wife. Esmarelda."

"How sad." Kelly said wiping a tear away.

"Oh please." Shezow said under her breath resulting in a nudge from Kelly.

"But, I have seen the light. And I finally wanted to fill the void. Ever since we first fought together, I felt like I need to be with someone storing, loyal, beautiful. And now I have one question to ask you."

"Whats that?" Shezow said bored and looking at her nails.

"All I ask is for you..." He held Shezow's hand. "...is to be my wife."

"Uh huh. Sure." She blindly said.

"You will?"

"Sure whatever floats your boat amigo."

"Días alegres!" He cheered. "So we will be wedded, together her as one! People of Megadale! Shezow and I are to be married at the end of the week!" He announced. The people began to cheer loudly.

Maz and Kelly's jaw dropped With a gasp. "Shezow's getting married?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah...Shezow's getting married...yay...Wait? WHAT?!"


	3. This is your wake up call

_This is my first attempt at a Shezow Fanfiction so just give me some credit and cut me some slack. It might not be good but hey a story is a story. _

_Sorry for the Hiatus. My internet has been shut down and I'm working to get it repaired. I hope to get it fixed and update again._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shezow was standing in front of the large crowd that came to see the wedding including Maz and Kelly who were dressed in a tux and purple dress.

Shezow was awkwardly smiling at the crowd and her fiancée.

"Do you take this super woman to be your super wife?"

"Si. I do...With all my heart."

"And do you Shezow take this super man to be your super husband?" Asked the priest.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you super husband and super wife. You may kiss the bride."

The masked hero leaned closer as did Shezow to seal their marriage together.

* * *

Until...

Shezow was splashed in the face with water. She began to cough.

"It looks like he's coming to." Maz said. "Spay him again Sheila." Kelly said.

Sheila activated her hose and sprayed her again.

"Huh? What? Where?" Shezow shook her head trying to come around. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Back in the lair." Maz answered. "You should have seen your face dude." He laughed.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was saving people from a bank robbery and out of no where this guy saves them and proposes to me." Shezow rubbed her head.

"Well good and bad news..." Kelly said.

"What's the bad news?"

"That was no dream. Your really engaged to The Masked Crusater." Shezow saw her ring with an engagement ring with a large pink diamond above it. She gasped.

"But there's good news."

"Which is?"

"I get to plan the wedding of my dreams! I-I mean your dreams." Kelly said correcting herself.

"Kelly! I'm not getting married!" Shezow shouted. "Really?" Sheila said. "She-yeah!" Shezow turned back into Guy.

"I don't even think Aunt Agnes knew this guy."

"Actually...Turns out she was going to marry him before her untimely passing." Sheila said showing some photos of him and their aunt as Shezow together.

"Your aunt kept this a secret since she was Shezow. They dated for over 3 years when he swooped in and swept her off her feet. Literally." Sheila showed a video of Shezow keeping a large metal bar above her head as the building was collapsing around her.

The Masked Crusator swooped in and grabbed Shezow bridal style as the huge chunks of the building was close to crushing her.

The both landed hand in hand with smiles and hearts floating above their heads. "He was going to propose to her until the Jokester came and planted the bomb. He had to leave her in order to save his hometown. And the rest you already know." Sheila sniffled. "This is just like one of my romance novels."

"Yeah, yeah. How sweet? Now how can I get out of this engagement?"

"You can't." Sheila blankly said. "Say what?"

"Chapter 74, subsection 42: due to a proposal Shezow can not reject or terminate any type of plea for help."

"But he doesn't need help." Maz said. "He wants his heart to be repaired since the death of his love."

"Wait I've studied practically every rule in the Shezow rule book, and I didn't see that anywhere."

"Your aunt put it as a sticky note to remind her when she got the chance." Sheila opened the very back of the book to show the pink sticky note with the rule written in cursive.

"How'd I miss that?" Kelly scratched her head.

"Who cares? I'm trying to get out of an engagement here!" Gut shouted.

"Come on dude. It can't be that bad." Maz said. "I'll be married to a guy I don't know. And how do you think my parents will react to their only son getting married?"

"Ok. It could be that bad."

"Well don't speak so soon you two. You got an email Kelly." Sheila said.

"From who?" She said sitting in a chair in front of the computer. "The Masked Crusator."

"Oh great. Is he staking us now?" Guy said crossing his arms.

"Dear friends of Shezow,

It is in Shezow and I's great honor to invite you to our upcoming nuptials along with many to see. And Kelly it is my great pleasure if you could help with the planning of the upcoming super wedding. Please reply to me when you have the chance to make your decision." Kelly squealed happily.

"Please tell me your squealing because a boy band that makes me gag is coming to town." Guy said nervously shocked.

"Oh my goddess! I get to plan the wedding!" Kelly bounced happily in her seat.

"Your kidding right?"

"Can't talk now. I gotta start planning. Oh, there's so much to be done! I gotta get the venue, the decorations, the music, who would be the bridesmaids? Who are we gonna invite. *gasp* I gotta find you a dress. *gasp* I gotta find me a dress! I better start planning!" Kelly quickly ran out the lair.

"Uh...what just happened?" Maz asked scratching his head.


	4. Love sick puppy

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter. And I sadly had to release the pervert side of me to type this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Guy laid in his room tossing and turning as the days past events recurred in his head. His eyes snapped open as he saw himself on a clift. He was in the She-icle. And guess who was there with him.

There they were, sitting above the stars shining down above them. The moon glowed over them as the sound of smooth romantic music played by Sheila was perfectly setting the mood.

Shezow laid back as the two were staring into the stars. Shezow saw constellations (whatever those were) and saw one in the shape of a heart. She sighed and felt a hand upon her own. She saw the Masked Crusator look at her and they both cuddled close together. He began to inch both of their faces together. Their lips collided together and soon...

**"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING MEGADALE!"** Guy head jerked up as the alarm clock shouted in his ear. "Hope you are feeling the love in the air as our countdown to the biggest wedding of the year takes place right here in Megadale!" A female announcer said excited.

"That's right the wedding of Megadale's own Shezow..." Said a male announcer.

"And the the ultra fine Masked Crusator! Ooh, mami like." Another female swooned in a Spanish accent. Guy groaned and got out of bed to get dressed for the day.

"It's your 4 favorite hosts: your man Ca-sey...!"

"Your baby girl, Ebony!"

"The lovely Jenna here!"

"And the Wayne dude! Coming to you live on XL 101.9."

"I'm telling ya guys, this wedding is gonna put the royal wedding to shame!" Casey said.

Guy was brushing his teeth as he continued to listen to the radio.

"I'm agreeing with you on that Casey boy. The rumors are already piling on our Coverbook and Tweetsheet pages." Jenna said.

"I heard there was word that the wedding is gonna be packed with nearly every super hero out there! From Uma Thermal to Crash Thunder himself arriving too." Ebony said.

Guy got his shirt stuck out of surprise and fell back. "What?!"

"That's right! I so hope to meet Uma Thermal! She's my idol!" Ebony squealed.

"Not to menton she's really 'hot'. Hehe." Casey laughed.

"Bad pun inserted." Jenna said groaning.

Guy was brushing his teeth. "And it was rumored that the two also invited the whole Megadale Police Department." Wayne said.

Guy choked on the foaming tooth paste in his mouth. "The whole police force? As in no one will be patrolling the town?" Casey said. "Maybe Casey." Ebony said.

"Sweet! Block par-tay at my place!"

"And we're also gonna be reading your Tweets and questions about the upcoming event."

"Are you kidding me?" He coughed. "Not only will every super hero be there but so will my own dad."

"Looks like we got our first tweet from MegaLuna412 says: Will this wedding be crashed by villains?" Ebony read from her tablet.

'They so better **not** crash my special day. Did I really just think that?'

"I kinda hope so, cause we get to see a wedding and maybe a fight. You really don't want to mess with a bride on her wedding day. Especially a super bride. So our guess is a maybe MegaLuna412." Jenna said.

"And here's another from SuperDude286: Where will the wedding be? I hope to get in and post some awesome photos on my blog. My friends will be so jelly. XD"

"Ok first SuperDude, you just broke Guy Code. You don't say jelly unless you're referring to the sandwich. And no emoticons. Big violation." Wayne said.

"Who knows SuperDude. We don't have all the answers but, keep an eye and ear out for more feedback about this upcoming Super Wedding!" Ebony answered.

"And Shezow if your listening out there, your honey has requested this song to be played just for you." The radio switched and began to play a song.

"Aww he requested our favorite song." Guy shook his head. "What the heck am I saying?"

Guy went downstairs to have breakfast. Kelly was already there chewing away on her breakfast and looking through a wedding magazine. Guy sat next to her and poured himself some cereal.

The radio was still playing in the background as the song ended.

"Welcome back everyone. You all are so curious about this wedding, all the questions and tweets that you all posted have actually crashed both our sites. So until we get back online we'll try to continue your Q's & A's." Ebony said.

"I have my own question." Wayne said. "Ok. Let's hear it." Jenna said.

"What do you think the sex be like?" Wayne said. Record scratch sound fx was heard and Guy did a spit take with his cereal getting some stuck in Kelly's hair. "Woah, keep it PG Wayne. We are live on the air." Jenna said.

"I know but, think about it. They would be making **_some_ **music. And besides, I've always wanted to tap some super a-" Droosha turned off the radio and scoffed. "They can get away with almost anything in media now a days." She said.

'That is none of your business perv.' But then Guy wondered. 'What would it be like?'

He started to think about it. Roses sprinkled upon the bed and candles lighting the dimly lit room. Shezow would be in a lovely pink see through lingerie dress with matching undies with her pearl colored veil still upon her head. There he would be shirt less. His body wet from coming out the hot steamy shower. With every bit of water tracing every detail of his muscular build body. Shezow would act like a damsel in distress with a lustful look on her face as her lover comes and saves her by removing his pants and climbing on top of her and then would begin to send traces of kissed down her neck and then-

"Guy! Snap out of it!" Kelly said as she snapped her fingers in his face. "Huh? What?"

"You zoned out for a few moments there."

Guy shook his head. "Sorry about that Kells. You were saying?"

"I was trying to say your chest is glowing." She whispered. "Huh?" Guy looked at his shirt to find a faint red heart shaped mark glowing under his shirt. He gasped and quickly covered his chest with his arms crossed.

"Too bad we didn't get a wedding invitation to go. I would really like to see Shezow again." Their mother said as she was drying some dishes. "Yeah too bad we didn't get an invitation." Boxter sarcastically said sitting back on the chair and sipping his coffee.

Guy saw a envelope next to Kelly and took it. He saw it was a card with the details of the wedding with a pink curly boarder around it with a matching ribbon and above it had Shezow's symbol and the Masked Crusator's symbol which was a red rose and a black mask in front.

Guy saw a pen and signed it. "Hey mom Shezow did give us an invitation." Guy said holding up the envelope. "Really?" She said taking it. "What are ya doing son?"

"Droosha, as thanks for helping me with Glamageddon and for allowing me to baby-sit your children I would like for you to be first to receive an invitation to the wedding. Oh my goddess!" She gasped.

"I saw her around town and told me to give this to you when I had the chance."

"That was so sweet of her. I have to find a dress for the wedding." She gasped. "Aww crud." Their dad said.

* * *

Guy and Kelly went to the lair and saw Sheila. "My Kelly. You are really into this wedding." She said. "Your ideas are lovely."

"Thanks Sheila."

"Enough about that. Sheila I need your help." Guy said worried.

"Getting cold feet already?" She said. "No! I need your help about this." Guy showed Sheila the heart on his chest and Sheila began to scan him.

"Oh dear. This is new." She said reading over his stats. "What's new?" Kelly asked. "Yeah. What's wrong with me?"

"Turns out your experiencing a new super disease."

"Which is?"

"Lovey dovey-itis."

"Lovey dovery-itis?"

"It's a disease Your aunt has when she first meet the love of her life. She would always think and talk about him which only made the condition worse."

"How does Guy stop it?" Kelly asked. "He can't. At least I don't know."

"What?!"

"Remember Guy, your aunt was in love with him. But she passed before she could get the chance to say I do."

"Which means I'm stuck with this forever?" Guy shouted scared. "Like I said I don't know if there is a cure for this but I'll get to work on it."


End file.
